Descubrimiento
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Sasuke quería decirle que no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario. Pero su voz se esfumó, tal vez, vagaba por algún lugar de esos profundos ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas, resaltando esas peculiares mejillas, ahora rojizas también. Sus pestañas… oh dios, sus pestañas mojadas con las gotitas saladas eran demasiado… lindas. /Precuela de "De Gustos y Costumbres"


¡Hola!~ he regresado, después de mucho de no subir nada SasuNaru, aquí les traigo esta historia ·3· es la precuela que prometí de "lágrimas" gracias a la insistencia de quienes se quedaron con las ganas de saber cómo lo descubrieron~

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Sasuke tenía muchas virtudes que le gustaban, siempre las reconocía y le gustaba recordárselo también a las demás personas. Sasuke podía tener una mente objetiva aún en situaciones difíciles, sabía manejar muy bien los imprevistos y sus sentimientos no menguaban con facilidad, algo destacable para tener sólo siete años y medio.

Pero también, era consciente de que sus muchas virtudes que le gustaban tenían una fatal y mortífera debilidad: las lágrimas. Por ejemplo, cuando su mamá lloraba, a él, aunque le costara entender el por qué, le daban ganas de llorar. De hecho, lo hacía, y por motivos que tampoco entendía, al final su madre terminaba consolándole a él, y no al contrario como planeaba. Sucedía igual cuando veía a su hermano triste, (porque Itachi no lloraba) o a su papá.

Con las niñas, con ellas sí era inmune. O al menos eso pensaba, pues cuando veía que iban a empezar a llorar, las consolaba prestándole sus juguetes y se sentía bien por eso, aunque su mamá le decía que tenía que tener cuidado, porque a las niñas les era fácil encariñarse cuando un chico hacía algo bueno por ellas. No lo entendía muy bien, pero bueno. A él no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes, porque le hacía sentirse triste también, un nudo en su estómago y en la garganta, sus ojos calientes y húmedos. No, definitivamente, a él no le gustaba ver a las personas llorar.

Oh, pero qué distinto pensaste la primera vez que lo viste a él llorar…

Se conocían desde bebés, sus mamás incluso decían que desde antes, cuando ellos todavía no habían nacido, ya se conocían. Había pasado largos días y noches junto a él jugando y sabía con seguridad que le agradaba estar cerca suyo, porque él no era alguien que llorara con facilidad. Siempre sonreía, incluso cuando se caía y raspaba su frente y su nariz, él sonreía con su cara llena de barro. Y eso hacía que Sasuke sonriera también. Sí, Sasuke sabía que era feliz estando con Naruto.

Pero esa vez, tal vez su idea hubiese cambiado un poco.

Cuando Naruto, cabizbajo y mucho más callado que de costumbre, llegó al parque de la mano de Kushina, supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Quiso atacarle para que le diga qué le pasaba, pero su mamá decía que eso no era educado, por lo que esperó que Kushina-san se reuniera con Mikoto, para por fin preguntar. Naruto se quedó callado un momento, levantando sus ojos azules que ahora estaban mucho, mucho más brillantes que siempre. Su labio parecía temblar y Sasuke quizá pensó que podía estar enfermo, pero en cuanto el pequeño movimiento de sus labios se volvió un sismo, y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar cientos y cientos de lágrimas, se desconcertó.

—Señor gato se fue… esta mañana cuando fui a llevarle su comida, no estaba… Señor gato me dejó –Su vocecilla aguda y quebradiza alertó al pequeño Uchiha, quien pensando rápido y a la vez sin pensar, se apuró en chocar sus bracitos en un torpe abrazo.

Señor gato era un pequeño minino, de pelaje negro y revoltoso, que casi siempre tenía el aspecto de quien revuelve la basura constantemente, y era la mascota no oficial del rubio. Siempre se aparecía en la puerta de su casa y alguno de los Uzumaki le daba algo de comer, por lo que se hizo costumbre para el animal ir ahí, fue inevitable que Naruto se encariñara. Pero su mamá siempre decía que los animales callejeros son muy libres, y no pueden quedarse en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo…

Naruto trataba con fuerza de reprimir su llanto, pero sólo se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, por alguna razón el abrazo de su amigo sólo le incentivaba a llorar más fuerte. Sasuke volteó su cabeza en la incesante búsqueda de sus mamás para que le ayudaran, pero ellas no parecían escuchar pues estaban riendo felizmente en un banco del parque. Se puso un poco nervioso, ¡él no sabía cómo consolar a las personas que lloraban!

—Ah… ah… n-no llores, mira, mira, te prestaré mi juguete así que… por favor no… _—_Sus palabras se atragantaron, oh no, estaba sintiendo el nudo en su estómago otra vez, el calor en sus ojos, la humedad…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus grandes ojos negros ya sostenían una incansable cantidad de agua en ellos. Una, dos, cuatro, siete… y la marea rompió al fin. Ahí, con su linda pelota colorida caída a sus pies, Uchiha Sasuke lloraba abrazando a un Naruto en el mismo estado.

Pero verle (o escucharle, porque sus ojos cerrados se concentraban en esparcir gotas saladas) llorar no le gustaba para nada a Naruto, así que aunque fue él quien empezó, poco a poco limpió su cara mojada, descubriendo sus perfectos zafiros. El efecto espejo pareció funcionar bien, porque ni bien él se detuvo, Sasuke lo siguió, soltándole unos instantes después.

—Lo siento, no sé consolar a las personas cuando…

Ah… algo raro. El circo pareció avanzar con un paso demasiado sigiloso.

— ¿Sasuke?

Ah… lo raro se sentía bien. Lo raro se sentía muy, muy bien…

—Estás… estás muy rojo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que llame a tía Mikoto?

Sasuke quería decirle que no se sentía mal, sino todo lo contrario. Pero su voz se esfumó, tal vez, vagaba por algún lugar de esos profundos ojos azules, brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas, resaltando esas peculiares mejillas, ahora rojizas también. Sus pestañas… oh dios, sus pestañas mojadas con las gotitas saladas eran demasiado… lindas.

Oh no, sentía ese nudo en su garganta y el calor en su estómago otra vez, ¿iba a llorar? ¡no, no sentía ganas de llorar! Ah, un momento, no era igual. Esto se sentía, ciertamente, mucho mejor. ¡AH, deprisa Sasuke, respóndele algo te está mirando!

—N-no, no hace falta, me siento bien. Sólo… sólo tengo un poco de sed, iré a la fuente a por agua, ¿vienes?

Una vez Sasuke se hubo refrescado, empezaron a jugar con su pelota favorita, esa que tenía muchos colores que le había regalado su hermano hace un tiempo. Ninguno sabía jugar muy bien al fútbol, así que sólo lanzaban la pelota y la atrapaban. En un descuido, mientras trataba de hacer uno de esos excelentes movimientos que a su papá tanto le gustaba ver en la televisión de deportes, Naruto tropezó cogiendo carrerilla, cayendo de cara al piso. Demasiado fuerte, a vista de Sasuke, quien rápido corrió hasta él para auxiliarle.

— ¡Naruto! ¿estás bien?

Él sabía que el rubio no era de afectarse mucho frente a las caídas, parecían no surtirle efecto como a las personas normales, siempre sonreía después de un golpe, pero este parecía de verdad fuerte. Y lo comprobó en cuanto su cara se elevó del piso, viendo sus enormes ojos brillando con violencia y sus mofletes tan, pero tan rojos, como cuando suele tener fiebre muy alta.

— ¿Te golpeaste mucho? Ven, dame tu mano –Algo temblorosa, la mano de Uzumaki se aferró a la suya. Su cara estaba llena de tierra y realmente muy raspada, un poco de sangre salía de su frente. —Creo que deberíamos ir con Kushina-san, parece que te lastimaste bastante… ¿Naruto?

El menor Namikaze le miraba mucho, parecía a punto de llorar, pero en realidad no le notaba quejándose sino… lo contrario. Sin embargo, tal vez sí le dolía porque _sí_ comenzó a llorar… con leves hipidos, perladas gotitas sucesivas, cayendo poco a poco, una tras otra… tan atractivas, tan únicas, tan…

Se sonrojó. No, no ¡no! no estaba bien que pensara esas cosas, no podía a esa edad, Itachi se lo había explicado. Él podía hacerlo porque era un niño grande y a Deidara le gustaba también, pero con sólo siete años y medio, no podía imitarlo. Aunque… él dijo también que era algo normal, que llegaría con el tiempo. Tal vez… ¿el tiempo era ahora? Mordió su labio inferior, con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín y ese fuego incendiando su estómago.

Alzó su mano hasta el raspón sangrando y sin meditarlo mucho deslizó sus dedos por ella, quitando el rastro rojizo. Sabía que debía doler, a él le dolería, pero Naruto hizo ese ruido que Deidara-chan hacía cuando jugaba con su hermano en la habitación, ¿cómo le decía Itachi? ¿_megido_? ¿gerido? ¿gemido? no entendía del todo, pero según su hermano los gemidos eran algo bueno, los haces cuando te gusta algo. Como cuando él bebía el zumo de tomate que su mamá le preparaba tan delicioso.

Entonces sus suposiciones no estaban mal, a Naruto sí le gustaba. Y a él… a él también le estaba gustando.

Algo torpe, con su pequeño corazón retumbando fuerte y rápido en su pecho, trazó un corto caminito con su pulgar por sobre el raspón. Como recordarán, Sasuke tenía muchas virtudes para sus siete años y medio, y el observar era también una de ellas. Aplicando un poquito más de fuerza en algunos lugares, midió las reacciones de Naruto ante su tacto. Y como sospechaba, él suspiraba gemidos cuando hacía más presión cerca de la zona más raspada. Raro, pensó. Él se quejaría de dolor si se lo hicieran…

—N-no… no más, Sasuke teme…

Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cuando haciendo caso omiso de su petición, su amigo hincó su dedo índice de lleno en la herida. Dios, ¿era eso normal? Su mamá siempre decía que cuando nos lastimamos, duele. Pero desde que él tenía uso de razón, cada vez que se caía o se cortaba o se pinchaba, no era precisamente dolor lo que sentía. Sí, bueno, había excepciones como esa vez que se cayó de las barras y tuvo su brazo inmovilizado un buen tiempo, ahí sí que le había dolido y _mucho_. Pero ahora, él se estaba sintiendo muy agradable con la caricia de Sasuke. Realmente muy bien… pero aún así no pudo evitar que pequeñísimas lagrimillas se escaparan, porque aunque le gustaba, le dolía también… ¿eso no es normal, verdad?

Oyó atento cómo un ruidito gracioso huyó de la boca de Sasuke, parecía un gritito pero mucho más suave. Lindo, pensó. Él estaba muy rojo también, mucho más que unos segundos atrás, ¡su cara brillaba! Ah… qué… qué estás haciendo…

— ¡Qué, Sasuke…!

¡Pero qué le pasaba! ¡Eso sí que no era normal, para nada normal! ¡Nadie debe lamer la cara de otras personas así como si nada! Siguió haciéndolo con su otra mejilla, ¿estaba… estaba limpiándole las lágrimas? Era algo gracioso, tenía que admitirlo, sentía divertidas cosquillas revoloteando en su estómago.

Podía también ser sólo un producto de su imaginación, pero podría jurar que el ambiente se había hecho mucho más caluroso de repente.

—Aquí estaban, los estábamos buscando hace rato, ¡oh, Naruto! ¿qué sucedió? tienes tu cara toda lastimada –Kushina sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y procedió a quitar el polvo y el poco rastro de sangre en la cara de su hijo. Tan concentrada estaba en ello que por suerte no notó el estado en que los pequeños estaban, todos colorados y acelerados. — ¿Te duele mucho? Sasuke-chan, qué… ¡pero si tú también estás todo rojo! Sólo mírate, ¿será un resfrío?

Mikoto pegó su frente a la del niño, en efecto estaba bastante caliente, pero no se sentía como una fiebre normal. Algo preocupada torció su boca, Sasuke escuchó algo sobre visitar a la abuela Sumire por un té de hierbas que servía para no-sé-qué, pero estaba realmente más atento a la cara de Naruto, que con discreción también le echaba miraditas avergonzadas. ¿Qué había sido eso? No se sentía como nada que hubiese experimentado antes, era una sensación bastante agradable. Parecida a cuando se entusiasmaba con una película o cuando su mamá preparaba ese pastel de chocolate amargo que a él tanto le fascinaba. Definitivamente le preguntaría a Itachi cuando regresaran a casa, lo que presentía sería pronto por la forma en que Kushina alzó a Naruto en brazos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-chan, prometo que mañana los dejaré jugar más tiempo, ¿sí?

Él asintió la cabeza frente a la amplia sonrisa, levantó su mano agitándola despacito y Naruto le imitó algo tímido, escondiéndose tras la cascada pelirroja de su madre.

Esa misma noche, después de la cena y de tomar un refrescante baño, el pequeño Uchiha se escabulló con sigilo hasta la habitación de su hermano. Golpeó tres veces y tras el permiso del otro lado, pasó. Itachi estaba acostado en su cama con su celular en frente de los ojos, seguramente estaría hablando con Deidara-chan, ellos dos sí que se llevaban en verdad bien.

— ¿Sucede algo?

El mayor preguntó al ver que Sasuke se mantuvo parado en la puerta, cerrada. Se veía preocupado, porque jugueteaba mucho con sus pies y sólo hacía eso cuando algo le molestaba. Dejó de lado el teléfono y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. El pequeño lo siguió, pero todavía no encontraba la forma correcta de preguntarle.

— ¿Se trata de Naruto-chan? —Levantó su desordenada melena con rapidez, asombrado de la perspicacia de Itachi. Él sólo rió, por supuesto que se trataba de Naruto. —¿Entonces, qué fue? ¿se pelearon?

Sasuke negó despacito, su cara enrojeciéndose de pronto, sus pies enredándose en un divertido juego, mientras sus manos se pellizcaban entre ellas.

—Hoy pasó algo… raro, mientras jugábamos. —Itachi palideció. ¿Raro? Ay por Dios, que no fuese el mismo _raro_ que usaba para referirse a sus juegos con Deidara. Por todos los dioses, que no fuese ese mismo _raro_.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Dudó, pero tras unos segundos, habló.

—Estábamos jugando a la pelota y él cayó y se lastimó, empezó a llorar y yo creí que me iba a poner triste, porque no sé consolar a las personas que lloran, pero… no estaba triste. Me sentía… bien. Y cuando toqué su herida él también pareció sentirse bien, hacía esos ruidos graciosos que hace Deidara-chan cuando juegan.

Shuhei era un nombre bonito, tal vez si escogía el apellido apropiado que combinara tendría un perfecto nuevo nombre. Podría irse a vivir a Hokkaido que tanto le gustaba, tener un gato a lo mejor. Una pequeña casa en las afueras, tranquila, si convencía bien a Deidara también accediera a irse con él, serían un feliz matrimonio. Porque estaba seguro de que si Sasuke había hablado estas dudas con su padre, él debería desheredarse por voluntad propia. Algo incómodo ciertamente, carraspeó su garganta y buscó la forma apropiada de preguntar a qué _ruidos graciosos_ se refería.

—Ya sabes, esos que hace cuando le haces cosquillas en tu cama. Pero Naruto… en él se escuchaban diferente, era más lindo, más… —enmudeció, incapaz de hallar una palabra en su vocabulario que describiera cómo se sintió cuando lo escuchó. Itachi, con su vida ya planeada en las afueras de Hokkaido, se armó de valor para arriesgarse a decir una palabra que, con certeza, era la que su hermanito estaba buscando.

— ¿Excitante?

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Veamos, cuando le viste, ¿sentías que tu corazón latía muy rápido y tu cara ardía? Como si tuvieras mucho calor de pronto y tu sangre corriera aprisa, ¿es así? —Asintió, enérgico y algo sonrojado, Itachi realmente sabía acerca de esas cosas, fue una gran idea preguntarle a él. Pero por su parte, el alabado Uchiha estaba en una incómoda situación ahora mismo. ¿Cómo explicarle a su hermano de siete años que lo que él sentía era atracción sexual por Naruto?

El menor se mantuvo ahí, expectante, ansioso de escucharle decir más. Si había descrito con tanta certeza sus sentimientos, de seguro sabría qué le estaba pasando. Formulando las adecuadas palabras para un niño, pasó a explicarle que eso que describía no podía decírselo a nadie más, para empezar. Algo como un "secreto de hermanos", cuando estuvo seguro de que su intención fue bien entendida, continuó. Indagó si sentía eso con todas las personas o sólo con Naruto, obviamente, sólo le pasaba con el rubio.

Hablaron un poco más sobre cómo fue la situación y fue entonces, cuando Sasuke entró en perfecto detalle, que Itachi creyó descubrir lo que realmente pasaba ahí. Por todos los dioses, rogaba que aquello no fuese algo causado por el trauma de encontrarle repetidas veces en situaciones adultas con Deidara.

—Bueno, supongo que deberías probar y fijarte una vez más. Si te sucede de nuevo en las mismas circunstancias entonces es seguro que te gusta Naruto, pero si no es así, tal vez lo que sentiste fue… curiosidad de verle llorando por primera vez.

—Eso tiene sentido, de acuerdo ¡lo haré! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aniki —Con sus dientes reluciendo en una amplia sonrisa, se despidió. Y en la soledad de su habitación, Itachi pensó en qué nombre le quedaría mejor a un gato.

—Sasu estaría bien…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Durante las siguientes semanas Sasuke se esmeró en llevar a cabo lo que acordó con Itachi. Muchas veces había hecho tropezar o golpear a Naruto intencionalmente, pero era imposible hacerle llorar como aquella vez en el parque. Era verdad, hasta ese día siempre había reparado en que cada vez que él se golpeaba sólo reía, como si realmente le gustara. No le gustaba hacerle daño, por supuesto que no, pero necesitaba fervientemente confirmar si en verdad le gustaba Naruto o sólo fue conmoción por verle llorar.

En ese momento estaba en su casa como visita, Kushina-san le había invitado ya que afuera estaba un poco frío para ir al parque. El rubio seguía jugando con las pinturas acrílicas que su madre le había regalado, tenía unos colores realmente llamativos y bonitos. Por su parte él se entretenía pegando cosas brillantes en una hoja de papel. Con curiosidad, se fijó en que detrás de su cabeza Naruto tenía algo oscuro pegado en él.

—Oye, quédate quieto un momento, tienes algo…

Haló con suavidad de su pelo, pero el pegamento que tenía en toda su mano sólo le sirvió para pegarse a su cabello. Trató de soltarse pero sólo logró pegotearse más, debajo de su mano Uzumaki chistaba algo dolorido por el tirón de pelo.

— ¡Lo siento, no puedo…!

El gritillo que huyó de la boca de Naruto fue el que Sasuke tanto buscó las últimas semanas. El _gerido_ ¿o era gemido?, sólo se hacía más fuerte cuando halaba con más fuerza del pelo. Agachando su cabeza para observar la cara de Naruto, las incipientes lágrimas abordando sus ojos le dieron la ansiada victoria. Un último y brusco jalón le dio la libertad de su mano, comprobando que lo único que tenía pegado Naruto era un poco de pintura azul. Se acercó hasta agacharse frente a él, apreciando cómo las perladas gotitas colmaban sus pestañas largas, su cara roja y ahí estaba.

El corazón latiendo fuerte, rápido, el calor y su cara prendida fuego. Todo lo que Itachi le había dicho. Ya no le cabía la menor duda, a él le gustaba Naruto.

—Tienes toda la cara roja… ¿te sientes bien? —Sasuke asintió raudo y sonrió un poco, estirando las coloradas mejillas.

—Sí, sólo significa que estoy excitado.

— ¿Excitado? ¿Qué es eso?

—Significa que me gustas mucho, porque mi corazón late muy fuerte, mi cara arde y tengo mucho calor, ¿tú te sientes igual? —La sonrisa inocente expandiéndose ante el carmín dominando la cara ajena. Larguísimos segundos después y un poquito despacio, asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo también.

Como para sus cortas mentes aquello no significaba mucho más, siguieron jugando nada más. Los días fueron pasando, las semanas también e incluso los meses. Ahora, Sasuke sabía cómo y cuándo podía hacer que Naruto llorara para él y de vez en cuando, permitir que él se lastimase, para que también se _excitara_.

Claro está, para sus madres fue toda una barbaridad enterarse se eso, de cómo habían aprendido sus dos pequeñas criaturas semejante palabra, el significado que le daban y de _quién_ la habían escuchado. Pero eso no importaba, porque para cuando Mikoto y Kushina supieron que fue gracias a Itachi, él ya se encontraba muy, muy lejos de la casa. Por los próximos días al menos, se quedaría en casa de Deidara.

Por su parte, para cuando Sasuke y Naruto crecieron y comprendieron el _verdadero_ significado de _excitarse_, les pareció tarde para dar marcha atrás. Porque bueno, ambos se gustaban mucho y ciertamente sabían cómo excitarse verdaderamente. Sobre todo cuando un buen par de años después conocieron el sexo. Por dios, que alguien le diese un premio al creador de semejante maravilla.

Porque combinar el latiente masoquismo de Naruto con la persistente dacrifilia de Sasuke, era la maravilla más asombrosa, perfecta y deliciosa de todas.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! le tomé bastante cariño a esta historia, me encanta hacerlos niños~ ¿se notará mucho? e.e

En fin, ¡espero de todo corazón les haya gustado! y que también haya complacido sus expectativas ^^

¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
